Sweet Misery
by OceanblueLiz
Summary: Sonny Monroe's the new girl every guy dreams of having. Chad Dylan Cooper, the most popular guy at school that wants Sonny for himself. Will they ever get together? if so, will it last?
1. Chapter 1

**Sonny POV:**

I walked to my car where my mom, Connie, was waiting for me. I held a box of my stuff in my hands and looked back at the house I grew up in. This was it. By tomorrow I will be in California away from everything I loved and knew, away from all my friends and family. I slowly got into to the car and closed the door.

"Are you ok, sweetie," my mom asked, with a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah, I guess, thanks"

"Don't worry honey, California won't be soo bad, you'll make new friends and experience new stuff!"

"Ok" I mumbled. We drove off to the airport. After we got on the plane, I took out my iPod touch and started listening to music. So I guess you're probably wondering who I am so I'll tell you.

_My name is Sonny Christine Ann Dantez Monroe, but people just refer to me as Sonny Monroe. I was born in Phoenix, Arizona. I am 17 years old and an only child. My dad's name was Jack Perry Monroe. He died in a car accident when I was 6 years old. I was left with my mother. Her name is Connie Danielle Dantez Monroe. She, just like me, kept my father's last name. She works in a Real estate company and her boss promoted her causing us to move all the way to California. We are pretty rich with my mom's job and considering my dad left all his money to us. I got a little more than my mother but she doesn't care. On to appearances:_

_I have Brown, long hair and have reddish lips. I'm 5'3 and have a very sexy body. I don't mean to be conceded and all but I've been told many times so I have to believe it. I have no tattoos or piercings, except for my earrings of course. Well I think that's about it. My personality depends on the person. It always has._

My mom woke me up when we arrived. I grabbed my suitcase and walked outside where a black mini limousine was waiting for us. The bright Californian sun hit my sunglasses making a reflection. I got in the car and we drove off. It took about an hour to get there. We finally came upon a huge white mansion. It was very beautiful, I have to admit. We walked inside with a couple maids behind us carrying our luggage. I walked across to the back yard. It was huge! Right outside was a huge pool. If you looked up towards the rooms, you could see beautiful balconies. I stared in awe.

"Like it, "my mother asked. She leaned against the glass doors and smirked.

"I love it!"

"Good! Now go upstairs to your room and start unpacking. I'm going to go visit my brand new office! See you later sweetie."

"She kissed on my forehead and headed off. I walked up the stairs and went to what appeared to be my room, since it had my name on the door. I opened the door and saw the most beautiful room I ever saw. The bed was in the center with black and white sheets. The whole room was painted a cute light blue. There was a white lamp near the bed and a small couch on the opposite end facing towards a plasma tv. I saw a brand new laptop ontop of a rich brown desk. The huge glass doors leading to the balcony draped with pure white curtains. Outside the bathroom was a Jacuzzi. I couldn't wait to get in it.

I saw my suitcases standing near a door. I opened it and turned on the lights. It was a very large walk in closet. Opposite from the door was a large purple wall to put my shoes. On the right was a very large area to put my dresses and other clothes. On the left was for my makeup and purses. In the middle was a soft comfy bench. I turned off the lights and shut the door as I walked out. I saw another door and opened it to see what it was. I turned on the lights and saw a huge bathroom. It was beautiful and had a tub for a bath and a separate one for showers. I walked outside and plopped on my bed smiling. _This might not be so bad after all._

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. Today was my first day at Condor High. I didn't want to get up but I knew I had to. I got up and went over to my luggage. I felt too lazy to unpack yesterday so I just left it there. I grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans and I stripped pink crop top with a white camisole. I wore my brown boots and grabbed my bag. I went to the bathroom and applied light makeup. I curled my hair and put some hoops on with a long heart necklace. I looked at myself in the mirror._ Damn I look good. _

I went down stairs and grabbed a bowl of cereal. After I was done eating I got into my grey Ferrari and drove off to school. When I got there, everybody stopped and stared. I walked straight to the school office, with a few winks along the way.

"Hi I'm Sonny Monroe; I'm here to pick up my schedule." I asked the lady at the front desk.

"Sure sweetie, but first you'll have to check in with the principle. His office is right over ther."

"Thanks." I walked towards the door and knocked.

"Come In." a deep voice responded. I walked in and sat down on a comfy brown chair. "you must be Sonny Monroe." I nodded. "Welcome to Condor High! My name is Principal Condor. It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand. I shook it.

"Nice to meet you too. Umm can I get my schedule?"

"Sure but, here in Condor High, we have a buddy system."

"A buddy system?" I asked.

"Yes. Whenever there's a new student, we assign them a buddy to help them find their classes and get to know the school better."_ Shit._

"Oh umm ok. So who is my 'buddy'?" _This was not going to be fun._

"He should be here soon. Don't worry." _He? Hmmm…this might be fun. Well as long as it's not a nerd. I don't have anything against them but it'd be weird if I had to be followed by a nerd all week._

Suddenly a knock was herd. Mr. Condor invited him in.

"Ms. Monroe, meet your buddy. This is Chad Dylan Cooper."_ Damn, gotta say didn't expect this. _He had dirty blonde hair, cut at a short length. His eyes wear a deep sparkly blue. He wore a smirk on his lips. He had a grey T-shirt on that showed off all his muscles.

"Chad, this is Sonny Monroe, shes your buddy. Be nice. Now please get out I have work to do." We hurried out of his office and out of the school office. He walked behind me. We walked to where my locker was. The whole time I could feel his eyes on my ass. _Hmm…_

"Hey my name's Chad Dylan Cooper, but you already knew that." He said winking. _Ahh he's one of those conceited bastards. I don't know why but they always attracted me. I decided to play along._

"Hey my name's Sonny Monroe, but I think you already knew that too considering Mr. Condor just introduced us." His face fell to a frown. I smirked. I opened my locker and put in some books. I looked at my schedule: . _Ugh my two worst subjects._

"What do you have?" Chad asked while taking my schedule out of my hands. I turned to him.

"Uhhh, you could have just asked for it. You didn't have to yank it out of my hand."

"I could have but I doubt you would give me your schedule, am I right?" he trapped me against my locker, that was now closed and leaned in closer to me. He looked at my schedule. " We have Biology, English, and Gym together. Guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other, buddy." He leaned in closer. His face was 4 inches away from mine. _Alright I'll play this game._

"Right. Lucky you." I pressed my body against his, lightly. I brought my face closer to his so that we were 2 inches away now. "I got to go to class now, so if you don't mind, see you after class." I brushed my lips lightly against his, got out of his weak trap, and walked to my math class. I knew where it was 'cause I saw it while coming in the school. I could feel his eyes on me. I decided to tease him a bit and swayed my hips slowly from side to side as I walked. _This should definitely be fun…_

**Hii so this is my first story. I hope you enjoyed it ;). Do you think I should continue…or just leave it like this? Review! Well,, if I do continue the next will be in Chad's POV… What do you think should happen next? Should Chad have a girlfriend? What's your favorite color? **

**Well…chapter 2 coming soon,,, ****maybe****.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. So I decided to give this story a shot( you've have all inspired me). I will try to update fast and make the chapters longer. I don't own sonny with a chance. Chapter 2…**

**Chad POV:**

I sat in History thinking of one very sexy brunette…Sonny Monroe. Damn she's hot. Well, let me tell you who I am first, shall I?

_My name's Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm the quarterback for the football team, here, at Condor High. I have one older brother named Danny. My mother's name is Claire Cooper and my father's name is Dan Cooper. My best friends are Eric Johnson and Nico Harris._

_I am the sexiest man alive, and yeah I said man. Well that's all I'm going to say…for now._

Now back to Sonny. At first when Principal Condor told me I had to have a buddy for the next week or so, I was angry. I mean I didn't want to be seen with a nerd following me everywhere. After I saw who my buddy was, though, I got a bit more excited. Wait let me rephrase that. I got a hell lot more excited. I mean this girl was smoking hot! She had all the right curves at all the right places. Her brown curled hair framed her beautiful face perfectly. Her luscious pink lips are soo….

_Ring!_

The bell rang for the next class. I hurried out and headed to Sonny's class. I leaned against the door until she came out.

"How was class, buddy," I asked her as she came out. I put my arm around her shoulders and walked with her to her next class.

"Great! How about yours? Were you able to pay attention?" She giggled._ This girl definitely knows what she's doing to me._

"Yes, why were you not? I don't blame you. I am hot!" I smirked. She giggled and turned her head back to where she was walking. I slowly moved my hand up and down on her arm. I noticed she got goosebumps. My smirk grew even wider. We slowly stopped in front of her class. She turned to me.

"Well, this is my next class. I'll see you later. Oh and don't worry about meeting me after class every single time. I'll just see you during 4 period gym, ok? Then you can follow me everywhere you want 'cause I know I'm irresistible." She winked at me and slowly ran her hand across my chest. _Fuck._ She turned away and walked inside her class. I snapped out of my trance and hurried to my class.

I saw Sonny in gym and to tell you the truth I was growing impatient in my other classes. I tried everything to get my mind off her but nothing seemed to work. May I just say she looks so fucking hot in her gym uniform.

"Alright everybody," Coach Bryan yelled. "Today we're gonna do something different different. All the boys will go outside and play basketball and all the girls will stay here in the gym and play dodgeball." _Oh fuck no. _"Now everybody go to your area." _Fuck another hour of no Sonny. This sucks._

It was finally lunch. I hurried to where Sonny was, at her locker. I leaned against it and hoped to spend a little _alone _time with her before we go inside the cafeteria.

"Hey there, Sonshine."

"Sonshine?"

"Yup. That's my new nickname for you babe." I smirked

"Oh really. So it's only fair if I had a nickname for you. Right…_Chaddy?_" I quirked an eyebrow. I guess she found out I hated being called Chaddy, but for some weird reason I found it sexy when she said it. It kinda turned me on.

"Hmmm…love the nickname, Sonshine. And you know what makes it even better. Your saying it." I got closer to her preparing myself to kiss her. I smirked and so did she.

"Oh really, _Cooper_." For another strange reason it bothered me when she called me by my last name. _Hmmm.. well maybe I can make this into a little game for myself._

"I prefer if you called my Chad instead of Cooper."

"I don't give a damn of what you want.'

"Oh really,"I leaned in closer so we were 1 inch apart.

"Chaddy!"_Oh shit._

**Hii I'm really sorry this chapter is so short. I was rushing to finish it because I still had some homework left to do. I PROMISE the next chapters will be soo much longer. Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate it. …so I want to fill up my profile which a bunch of random Qs & As. Have any in mind? Till next time…byes 3**

**Xoxox liz **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples! Thank you so much for the reviews. They mean a lot. So here's chapter 3. Hope you like. ****I hope you like :) …..**

Sonny POV

Chad leaned in closer to me. I prepared myself to kiss him when we heard an annoying, high pitched voice.

"Chaddy!" Chad quickly pulled away from me and fixed his posture. I did too. A girl appeared out of nowhere. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a very slim body. She was wearing a very short, tight black skirt with a bright pink top. She had way too much makeup on and had 5 inch heels. She walked up to chad and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Chaddy, where were you! I was looking everywhere for you." She tried to put a puppy dog face, but failed miserably.

"Oh hey Tawni,I was just showing Sonny, my buddy, around the school a bit." He motioned towards me and I gave a smile. She looked at me in disgust but also in jealousy. I chuckled inside.

"Oh,"_Tawni_ said. She leaned in towards chad and gave him a big wet kiss. _Wow, Chaddy has a girlfriend. This just makes messing with him a lot more fun._ I pulled out a book from my opened locker and closed it. I turned back to look at them. It was a mistake 'cause I felt like vomiting. The where making out in a not so attractive way. It looked like Tawni was trying to swallow up Chad. Chad looked like he was grossed out by this too._ Ha-ha._ I cleared my throat and they separated. I could see the relief expression Chad had and the annoyed expression Tawni had.

"Tawni I don't think I will be able to hang out with you today. I have to show Sonny around school." I decided to be nice to them, or Tawni.

"You know what Chad it's fine. I still have to go to some classes to catch up anyway. Why don't you and your girlfriend hang out. It's the least I can do for you." He shot a glare towards. I just smirked. Before he could object Tawni spoke.

"Yay! Come on Chaddy. Let's go to your car." She winked at him and pulled her away from me. _ Gross._ I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I took it out and looked at the screen. I got a text message from an unknown number. I opened it.

**I am going to kill you, Monroe-CDC.** _How'd he get my number?_ Then I realized the office must've given it to him, since he is my buddy. I saved him in my contacts and composed him a message.

**Your welcome, Cooper. You should be glad I didn't tell her you were about to cheat on her. ;) Have fun! – Sonny. **I pressed send and returned my phone back into my pocket. I walked down the mall and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry,"I said. I looked up at the person I bumped. It was a seriously hot guy with brown hair and green eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Hi my names Skylar," he said. He eyed my down, head to toe. I smirked.

"I'm Sonny. I'm new here. Why don't you show me around, since my buddy left to be with his girlfriend." I said seductively. I ran my hand against his arm. I noticed a bulge started to form in his pants. _He's too easy._

"Sure. Why not, Follow me." He put his arm around my shoulder. I smirked as we walked across the hall.

"You're so fuckin sexy." Skylar said as he pushed me against the wall. We were in a supply closet at school. He kissed me feverishly on the lips. My hands roamed over to the bottom of his shirt. I pulled it over his head and dropped it somewhere on the ground. I ran my hands against his abs. He kissed my neck while taking my shirt of. He kissed down my neck across my breasts. I was about to unbutton his pants when…

_Ring!_

The bell rang. _Shit._ We had to stop right there. I found my shirt and put it back on. He fixed my hair a bit and left Skylar in there. I walked to my locker only to be greeted with Chad. He had a relaxed posture._ I guess he did have sex with his girlfriend._ I got to my locker and dialed the combination. His eyes stared me down noticing the marks on my neck Skylar left.

"Where were you?"

"Why do you care? Weren't you too busy getting blowed by your girlfriend?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"How would you know? Were you spying on me?" he chuckled.

"Funny, but no. Your posture says it all, sweetie. Now we better get to class." I walked passed him and headed towards English. He walked behind me, again, and stared at my ass, again. It must be his favorite thing in the world now. I got to class and sat down in my assigned seat which was, unfortunately, right next to Chad's. I groaned internally.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and nice. One problem, I got paired up with Chad for a Science project. _Fuck my life._ It was after school and I was heading towards my car when someone stopped me. That someone being Chad Dylan Cooper.

"What do you want?" I snapped. He smirked and made sure there was no one around. He then put his hands on my waist and pushed me against my car. He brought me closer and winked.  
>"I just wanted to know when we'll meet up to work on <em>our<em> project." He pushed his lower half against mine. It took all my strength to not let out a moan.

"Whenever you want, Cooper. The sooner we finish the better."

"Are you sure about that?" His hand pushed my hair away from my neck revealing a mark Skylar gave me. It seemed to bother him.

"Mmhm." He lowered his head to my neck and started kissing it. He slowly started to suck on my neck and nibble it. I let out a moan. His hand moved along my side slowly. He finally stopped and looked me in the eyes with a smirk on his face.

"I'll go over to your house later today so we can get _started._" He winked and left leaving me confused. _What the hell just happened? _I got inside my car and adjusted the mirror. I then realized what he did. He left a bigger hickey on my neck. _Bastard._ I tied my hair in a side ponytail to cover it. I then drove off to my house.

Once I got home, I headed straight to the kitchen. I grabbed some apple juice and banana. After I finished eating, I went upstairs to my room. I dropped my bag on a chair and headed towards the bathroom. I grabbed my makeup bag and started to put cover up on my hickey. After I was done, I fixed my hair a bit and went back to my room. I went towards my suitcase and started unpacking. I had barely started and I was already tired. I put the rest in my closet, without organizing them; I grabbed some shorts and exchanged my boots with sandals. I took of my stripped pink crop top, leaving me with my white cami. I then took off my jeans and put on my shorts. I lay on my bed. Heat makes me lazy and according to this state, I'm going to be lazy for my entire life. I started on my homework. It was really simple. I don't know how some people can have so much trouble with this. At about 4:30, I heard the door open and close. I walked downstairs to find my mom.

"Hey mom." I sat down on one of the chairs on the island.

"Hey, sweetie, how was school?"

"Fantastic," I said remembering Chad.

"That's nice. Well I have to go bye." She kissed my forehead and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait, but you just came"

"I know sweetie, but I still have a lot of work to do."

"Ok, bye"

"bye" she then left. I made my way to the fridge and grabbed some soda. As I walked back upstairs with my coke in hand, I heard the doorbell ring. I groaned and walked back downstairs to open the door. I opened the door to reveal Chad.

"Hey Sonshine." He walked in and I closed the door behind him. He turned to me and stared at my as if he was looking for something. _Probably his mark._

"Hey Chad, follow me." We walked up the stairs into my bedroom. I sat down on my bed and he followed. He inspected my room and then looked back at me. I took out my notebook, and the assignment paper.

"I like your room."

"Thanks," I muttered. He reached into his backpack and took out his notebook as well. He scooted closer to me until my legs were touching his arm and legs. I could feel his eyes on me.

"Why are you staring at me," I asked. He brought his hand to my neck where the hickey was hidden.

"You covered it up?" I looked at him with a annoyed expression on my face and nodded. I returned my eyes to my notebook. He then grabbed it and through it on the floor followed by his stuff and mine. I turned to him confused. He then captured my lips with his and pushed me back against the bed. He got on top of me and started kissing my neck.

"Chad…" I moaned. He brought his hand underneath my shirt and started rubbing my stomach gently. I then noticed that Chad was taking the upper hand in all of this, so I flipped us over so that I was on top now. I grinded against his crotch and pinned his hands against the bed. I kissed his neck moving up to his jaw. He moaned. I could feel his crotch growing. I smirked. I kissed him hard on the lips and brought my hands to the bottom of his shirt. I took it off and trailed my fingers across his chest._ Damn he has the best abs I've ever seen._ I kissed slowly down his chest until I got to his pants. I buttoned then and pushed them down. I grabbed his crotch and started stroking it slowly. His breath became more rapid from every single stroke. I licked the base of his crotch and brought it into my mouth until it hit my throat.

"Sooonnnyy…"Chad groaned. He tangled his fingers through my hair. I giggled making him get even more pleasure. After a couple second he came and I swallowed. I brought my lips make to his and kissed him lightly. I got off him and headed to my desk to finish some of my homework. A few minutes later, he joined me and we started on our project. I could tell he still was fazed during the whole day. He kept looking at me in disbelief, probably because his girlfriend never gave him as good as a blow job. He was still a bit turned on and at times I would seduce him to make him more. It was 8pm and he said he had to go home. I followed him to the door. Before he walked out I stopped him and whispered in his ear…

"I recommend a nice cold shower before you go to sleep." I winked at him and then closed the door. _Today was fun. ._

**Okay so that's chapter 3..I hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews. I feel very grateful since it's my first story and all. ;),,,So what'd you think? I'm going to try and start the next chapter today so I might upload it tomorrow…might. Well bye :)**

_**Xoxo Liz**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. Please read the authors note at the bottom. Thanks. Hope you enjoy.**

**Sonny POV**

It's Friday after school and I'm walking home. Not because I didn't have my car, but because I wanted to think. See something you should know about me is that I regret a lot of stuff. I can regret the smallest of things. I hate that about myself. I haven't spoken to Chad ever since what happened. I don't want to because I know he'll bring it up and I don't want to. I never like talking about stuff I regret, yet that's almost everything. I haven't been quiet myself lately and I know that, so does everybody else. The first day I was the bad ass new girl, but the next day I was just the new girl. I have mood swings, I will admit to that, but sometimes I just like to see the fucking expressions on everybody's face.

Before coming to Cali I lived in Wisconsin and New Jersey. In Wisconsin I was the goody-two shoes, so I changed my personality when I moved to New Jersey and became a bad ass. Now, I don't really know what I am. I'm just gonna let whatever happens happen. Let people think whatever they fucking want. I will be nice though, I'm kinda tired of being mean. I won't be nice to everybody, but I also won't be mean to everybody.

I got to the front of my house and opened the door. I looked around to see if my mom was anywhere in sight. _Nope._ I walked up to my bed, dropped my bag on the ground, and lay on my bed. I covered my eyes. After about 5 minutes, I heard my phone ring. I checked the caller id. _Chad. Ugh._ I decided to answer. I have nothing better to do.

**Hello.**

_Hey Sonny_

**What do you want?**

_Wow, someone's in a bad mood._

**Shut up.**

_Hmmm. Anyways I haven't talked to you since Monday, last month. What's up?_

**Nothing. I just don't feel like talking to you. Is there a problem with that?**

_Yes there is. I mean first you give me a blow job, and then you don't talk to me for the rest of the month. That's not playing fair._ He's such an asshole.

**Well…I'm sorry. I wasn't really thinking Monday. But now I am so, let me tell you it was a mistake and it won't be happening again anytime soon.**

_Aww that's not nice .Don't be so sure of that, babe._

**Stop being so annoying. Don't you have a girlfriend to be with? **I got up from my bed and walked towards the bathroom. I decided to take a shower.

_Nah. I broke up with her. She was soo annoying._

_**And you barely figured that out? **_I heard him chuckle.

_Nope, but I also realized she wasn't satisfying enough._ Oh gosh. I slowly started to take my clothes off and put my phone on speaker.

**Hmmm…and who is?**

_You babe._

**Tsk..tsk Cooper. Always wanting what you can't have.** By now I had all my clothes off. I walked over to the shower and turned it on, checking the temperature.

_Oh trust me Sonshine. I can have you and are you taking a shower?_

**Nope, but I am about to so I'm gonna hang up now.**

_Wait I want to ask you something._

**Ok what?**

_I bought 2 tickets to go see that new scary movie. I was supposed to go with Tawni, but she's not my girlfriend anymore, so do you want to come?_

**Why don't you ask one of your friends?**

_They are all…busy. Do you want to come?_

**Sure. Why not? I have nothing better to do. **

_Good. So I'll pick you up at 8._

**Okay bye.**

_Bye._ I hung up and got in the shower. Chad's invitation sounded more like a date. I have to admit, I am kind of looking forward to this. I haven't been anywhere this whole month. I've only been stuck at my house. I can't do anything with my mother because she's never here. I wonder what she does all day. I shook that thought out of my mind and continued thinking about my "date" with Chad.

* * *

><p>It was 7:30 and I was watching tv waiting for Chad. I was wearing dark black skinny jeans with a white t-shirt and a grey vest. I had black heels on and had a fake natural look on. I looked through my black purse just to make sure I had everything. I looked the clock. 7:55. I decided to go downstairs and get something to drink. I'm guessing Chad will get here "fashionably late".<p>

I got down to the kitchen and grabbed some Sprite. I heard the door being opened and figured it was my mom so I got closer to see. I nearly dropped my soda. I saw my mom come in making out with another dude. _WTF!_ I hid near the counter and saw them go up the stairs, sucking their face like there's no tomorrow. I heard my mom's room door close and was suddenly glad the rooms were sound proof. _So that's what she does when she's not at work. That's what she fucking does instead of being with her only fuckin daughter. Since when did this happen?_ I stood there in shock, but my thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. I opened it to reveal holding out a red rose. _Awww how cute! Woah wait what did I really just think that? I guess I did._ Chad had a blue button down shirt with dark jeans._ He looks hot. Ugh oh no not again._ I grabbed the rose out of his hand and muttered a thanks. I put the rose down next to a picture of my dad that hung near the door. I grabbed my purse and closed the door behind me. He opened the door for me and I got in. He got in too. I noticed he looked a bit nervous.

We got to the movie theater in about 10 minutes. We were currently in line to buy popcorn and other yummy stuff.

"What would you like?" The guy behind the counter asked. He eyed my down and winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I want a medium popcorn with extra butter. Some sour sprays, M&M's, and a medium coke. Oh and a hershey's chocolate." He took my order and started grabbing all the stuff.

"Wow, you're a very hungry girl," Chad whispered lowly in my ear. I just chuckled.

"That'll be $21, please." Chad got out his wallet and paid. I grabbed the soda and candy while Chad grabbed the rest. "If you'd like anything else, just call." He winked at me. I guess Chad saw that 'cause he put his arm around me. We walked inside and chose a place to sit. It was dark. I put the candy in my purse, that was for later, probably when I get home. I'm gonna get candy drunk! I chuckled at that causing Chad to stare at me.

"What?" I asked. He continued to stare, except this time he had a light smirk on.

"Oh nothing. I've just never seen you in this kind of way or mood."

"Well must be your lucky day, Cooper." I stuck my hands in the buttery popcorn and grabbed a handful. I stuck them all in my mouth at once. The movie started playing. About 5 minutes through the movie I realized something. I'm FUCKIN SCARED OF SCARY MOVIES. Oh noo. I saw Chad smirk out of the corner of my eye. _Shit._ I continued watching the movie. I suddenly lost my appetite. During the middle of the movie, I accidentally jumped and cuddled against Chad. _Oppps._ He put his arm around me securely and pulled my closer to him. We stayed like that for the rest of the movie. I had gotten my appetite again after a few minutes.

"So what'd you think of the movie, Sonshine?" Chad chuckled. I just glared at him. We walked towards his car.

"Shut up." I leaned against his car next to the passenger seat. He put his hands on my hips and got closer to me.

"This was fun, Sonshine. We should definitely do this again." I stared into his deep blue eyes. _Blue._ My all time favorite color.

"Yeah we should." He leaned in closer and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with the same passion. He slowly made small circles against hips. I felt him smile through the kiss. We pulled back due to the lack of air, our foreheads still touching.

"Mmmm, you taste like butter." I chuckled. Then I remembered something: my mom and that guy. I don't want to go home. I frowned. Chad noticed because he frowned to.

"What's wrong." He rubbed my cheek gently. I decided to tell him the story well part of it.

"It's just I don't want to go home. I'm kinda mad at my mom and if I just go home there will probably be a fight." I looked down. I didn't entirely lie to him. He grabbed my chin and lifted it up so my eyes met his.

"Oh, well, would you like to stay over at my house tonight. My parents are out of town, so I have the house all to myself." I smiled making him smile along. He gently pecked my lips.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks." I stood up straight and reached for the handle of his car, but he beat me to it. He opened the door and I got it. He walked to the other side and got in too. He started the engine but before driving he gave me a quick kiss.

We got to his house in about 15 minutes. He opened the door for me and I walked in. he took my hand and guided me to his room. He opened the door. His room was nice. It was about the nice of mine, except a bit bigger.

"I'll give you one of my shirts to sleep in. Then we'll go downstairs to the living room and watch some tv and I'll order some food." I nodded. He reached into his drawer and pulled out one of his shirts. He gave them to me and I went into the bathroom. I changed into the shirt. It fell about 6inches above my knee. I out my clothes into my bag and took off my heels. I only had my bra and panties on with his shirt ontop. I walked out to find Chad shirtless with some pj pants._ Shit He sleeps shirtless._ He looked up and smirked. I walked to his bed and sat down. He followed.

"I already ordered some Chinese Food. They'll be here in a bit. Come on lets go to the living room." He pulled me downstairs with him and sat me on the couch next to him. He turned on the tv an we started watching _The Roomate._ I crossed my legs which was a bad idea because it made the shirt shorter than it was. Chad stared for a second then quickly attacked my lips. He laid me against the couch and got ontop of me. We made out heavily for a couple minutes until the doorbell rang. Chad groaned. He got up and opened the door. He grabbed the food and gave it to me while he paid the delivery dude. I returned on the couch and started eating. He joined me a minute later. He pulled my legs over his lap and brought me closer to him. After we were done eating and watching the movie, we went back up to his room.

"That was yummy." I chuckled.

"Yes it was…umm where am I going to sleep?" I asked looking around.

"With me of course…come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him toward his bed. I got under the covers with him. He grabbed my leg and hooked it around his. I ran my hand along his chest. My lips met his and we kissed slowly and passionately. I eventuall y straddled him as her ran his hands underneath my shirt. He took it off revealing my red lacy bra and panties. I pulled down his pj pants while nibbling on his neck. He brought his hands to the back of my bra and unhooked the latch. He slowly pulled the bra off and flipped us over. He buried his face against my breast. He sucked on my left nipple while rubbing the other one in circles. He switched and gave the other one the same treatment. My pants started to become more rapid.

"Chad." I grabbed the strap of his boxers and pulled them down revealing his shaft. I slowly grinded against him, making him even more hard. He quickly took of my panties and threw them somewhere on the floor."Mmmm" He grinded his shaft against me making me even more wet. "Condom" He reached over to his dresser and pulled out a black foil package. He put the condom on and rubbed it to make himself more comfortable. He slowly thrusted into me. "Mmmm…Chad." He thrusted in faster and faster increasing my pants and screams.

"Fuck Sonny." He thrusted into me faster and hit me at the perfect angle. A knot started to form in my stomach. Each thrust made it tighter and tighter until my release came. I rode of my orgasm. Chad kissed me leisurely. He pulled out of my and tied up the condom and threw it away. I got under the covers and he wrapped his arm around me. I pushed my body against him and fell into pure bliss. We slowly drifted off to sleep. _Today was the best day ever!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey Peoples. So Sorry I didn't update as fast as I usually do. I got really sick. My head hurt soo bad so my mom didn't allow me on my computer. And then when my head didn't hurt I didn't feel too well to write a story. It's been a very stressful week. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and yeah I kinda made Sonny a whore in the last chapter. Sorry. I kinda had to, but don't worry no mores. It kinda fits with the beginning of this chapter…..<strong>_

_**I hope you enjoyed this. I'm still a bit sick so this chapter might be weird. Teehee. I'm not thinking to straight, but I do want candy and Chinese food. Well please review. Till next time 3 Bye. :)**_

_**Xoxox Liz**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. Sorry for not updating fast. I had a lot to deal with this past week and stuff. So i hope you enjoy. Chapeter 5...**

Sonny POV

It's been a week after my date with Chad. I think we're boyfriend/girlfriend but I'm not sure. I wasn't even sure it was a date, but we have been acting like a couple. I guess we're in a complicated relationship. This week has been great except today. I woke up and noticed I'm on my period. Very girl has it, but when I have mine, I'm the crankiest person alive. People have to survive one whole week, every month of bitchy Sonny. Chad doesn't know yet, I guess he'll be surprised.

I slowly slipped out of my room checking if my mom was there. I haven't talked to her since that night. She doesn't even know that I know. I quickly jogged to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. As I walked to the door, I felt a sharp pain in my lower stomach. _Ugh Stupid cramp!_ I slowly walked to my car, slamming the door behind me. I threw my finished apple to the nearest open trash can before driving to school. I put my sunglasses on, so people couldn't see my mood.

I got to school in about 5 minutes. I walked out slamming the car door. I sighed before going into school, getting another cramp in the process. I made my way to my locker and opened it. I grabbed my books for my first classes, but didn't close my locker. Instead I stuck my head inside and groaned. I felt two strong arms take hold of my waist and push his body against mine. _Mmmmm Chad. _

"Hey Sonshine, what's wrong?" I took my head out of my locker and pressed my body against his, bringing my head back to meet his eyes.

"Nothing, just stupid pms." He chuckled softly. I pushed away from him and turned to face him. That somehow got me mad. I crossed my arms and brought my weight to my left foot.

"You think this is funny?" His face went from a smile to a confused frown. I tapped my foot waiting for his response.

"W-What? No I don't think it's funny."

"Then why were you laughing?" He thought for a moment and just looked at my confused.

"Well…Uh." I grew impatient and walked away towards the grass area. I headed towards a big tree. It always calmed me down. Before I got there, I felt a strong hand being wrapped around my waist. Chad turned me around so I could face him. He took of my glasses and put them in my bag. I lowered my eyes to the ground, looking away from him. He tilted my chin up so I could look at him.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to laugh or hurt your feelings." He gently pecked my lips and gently rubbed my cheek. I sighed and pecked his lips too.

"It's ok. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped at you." I gave him a hug and then walked off to class. _Ugh. So far this day is not going well._

* * *

><p>It was lunch. Finally. I walked slowly to my locker due to my awful cramps. I opened it wanting some peace and quiet, but I didn't get it.<br>"Hey Sonny, Whats up?" Christine, my new friend asked. She's in most of my classes and is kind of fun to hang. I became friends with her after 3 weeks in school.

"The sky. What's down? The ground."

"Haha so funny. Hey do you want to come and sit with us today?"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm not feeling very good, maybe next time." I smiled. She nodded and left. I put my whole bag in my locker and slammed it close. I walked to the bathroom. Inside one of the stalls was a note saying '_Chad Dylan Cooper is so hot. He can fuck me anytime. ;).' _Oh bitches. I walked out and washed my hands. I washed my face a bit and waited until the pain of my cramps past. After a few minutes I walked outside. As I was about to turn at a corner I saw Chad with another girl. Her hands were around his neck. His hands were lightly holding her by her waist. I walked a little closer and cleared my throat. They both broke apart. The unknown girl walked away while I just starred at Chad. I walked away, he running after me.

"Sonny wait, It's not what it looks like." I stopped walking and turned to him. We were standing in a isolated alley behind the school. I've never seen it before, but I knew how to get back to school so that was good.

"Oh really? Then what was that Chad?" I glared at him. He wore a look of fear and sadness.

"She was trying to flirt with me, but she was failing miserally. I told her I already had a girlfriend, but she wouldn't listen to me. So she wrapped her hands around my neck tryin to bring me to kiss her. I grabbed her lightly by her waist and tried to push her off. She wouldn't budge. I wasn't cheating on you or anything. I would never do that Sonshine." He came closer and grabbed my hands in his. I believed half of it, but not the rest. When I saw him, he was wearing a smug smile. It's not a kind of smile you give to everyone.

"You know what Chad, you're right. You didn't cheat on me. Why? Because we're not even dating. We never had an official date and you never even asked me to be your girlfriend. SO you can practically do whatever you want with your life because I was never even part of it." I crossed my arms and got ready to walk away. He had a face of confusion and anger now.

"What the hell to you mean Sonny. We are dating. Sorry for not taking you out on a fancy romantic date. I never knew you were high maintenance." _What the Hell._ I suddenly got another cramp. I decided I couldn't argue anymore or else I would get even more painful cramps.

"I'm high maintenance? Well excuse me for wanting to feel like you official girlfriend. You wouldn't even have to take me on a date. You would just have to ask me, but no Chaddy's too busy flirting with other girls to make a commitment to one. I hope you enjoyed this week Chad, because I guarantee you I'm never acting like that again. And no I'm not breaking up with you because we were never dating." With that I turned and walked away, back to school. I walked out to the parking lot and got in my car. Who the fuck cares if I get in trouble? My slutty mother is probably with the idiot guy. I drove back home stopping at the store to get some ice cream. It helps with the cramps.

* * *

><p>It was 5pm. I was laying on my bed watching a movie. I heard the doorbell ring. I got up and went downstairs to open the door. It was chad.<p>

"What do you want?" He came inside. _Ugh I didn't even invite him in._ I just ignored him and walked up to my bedroom. I could hear him follow. As I got in Chad locked the door so if my mom came she wouldn't interrupt our conversation. He wrapped his my waist and brought me against his body forcefully.

"I want to talk." I quirked an eyebrow with an annoyed look on my face. He loosened his grip on me and I laid down on my bed, closing my eyes. He got on top of me and rubbed small circle on my stomach making the pain go away. I sighed. He wasn't gonna get me that easily though.

"I'm sorry baby. I wasn't flirting with her babe. I swear. I know I haven't really asked you on an official date or asked you to be my girlfriend. I'm really sorry. I'm just not used to asking people. I usually just kiss a girl and then we're dating. I know you're different. I'm really sorry babe." He looked into my eyes and I slowly got lost in them.

"It's ok Chad." He smiled.

"So now that we're on good terms. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He looked at me full of hope. I was still moody though, since it was the first day of my period. I decided to fight for me.

"No." I got up and headed towards the kitchen for a slushy. He followed behind.

"What do you mean No? I just explained you everything and you say no." I could tell he was mad. I shrugged and drank my slushy.

"I don't want to be in a committed relationship." I said mocking him. I guess he understood 'cause he got more angrier. He grabbed me and harshly pushed me against him. He then gave me a passionate kiss. I broke the kiss for air.

"Tell me that doesn't mean anything to you. That you don't like me." He looked deep into my eyes.

"It did mean something and I do like you. I just don't want to be your girlfriend. If you do, then fight for it." I whispered the last part in his ear. I felt him smirk.

"You're on Monroe. You'll be mine very soon." I just smirked.

"Whatever stops the tears at night Cooper. Now if you'll excuse me I gotta take a shower so get out." I pushed him out the door. He quickly turned around and gave me a kiss.

"Later Monroe." He winked and walked towards his car. I closed the door and leaned against it. _Fuck you Cooper._

* * *

><p><strong>Well i hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it wasn't long. Please review. They mean the world to me. Well till next time. Bye Bye.<strong>

**xoxox liz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sonny Pov**

It's Saturday. My mom's out to _work. Liar._ I called in and asked if she was there, they said she had the day off. _Bitch. _I decided to take a break from everything that's happened these past days. Chad has still tried to get me to be his girlfriend, I have declined various of times. We haven't had sex since about 3 days before I "broke up" with him. I was frustrated. I grabbed my black bikini and put it on along with a white cover-up. I grabbed my black sandals and towel and headed out to the pool. Along the way, I picked up my phone and glasses. It was very hot and sunny outside. I put my stuff on the chair next to mine and took off my cover-up along with my sandals. I put on sunscreen and just laid there in peace. That is until…

* * *

><p><strong>Chad POV<strong>

It's been 2 weeks. 2 fuckin weeks since Sonny and I had sex. It's driving me insane. I need her. This heat isn't making anything better. _Gosh I need Sonny._ I put on some jeans and a white t-shirt. I grabbed my shoes and put them on. I went downstairs grabbing my keys and phone along the way. I walked to my car and got in. I started the engine and drove off. The top was down so wind was blowing in my face. It felt good. After about 5 minutes I was there. I parked my car and got out. I headed straight towards the door and opened it without knocking. I was about to walk upstairs when I saw her sitting by the pool. _Let's give Sonny a surprise._

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny POV<strong>

I felt a pair of lips on mine. I pushed him off and noticed who it was. _Chad. _He positioned himself ontop of me and kissed me again. I pushed him off once more and stood up. Looking at him in disbelief.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I came to see you. Your mom opened the door." Fuckin Liar.

"Your such a liar. My mom's not here idiot." I yelled. "You can't just randomly go into someones house without their permission. It's called trespassing idiot. Didn't you mom ever tell you. What the fuck-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. Fuck him. I opened my eyes when I came up with a brilliant idea. I slowly backed him up toward the pool. I felt him smile through the kiss. I was about to feel bad but I shook off the feeling. Once at the edge I pulled away and pushed him in the pool. He fell with a loud splash. I started laughing manically. He swam to the top and had a mad expression on.

"What the hell was that for?" I kept laughing.

"For breaking in my house, sweetie." He came closer . I kneeled down next to him about to help him up. Instead he grabbed my arm and pulled me in. I felt the cold water against my skin. I went up for air and saw Chad laughing hysterically. I pushed him away as he came closer. He took of his wet clothes leving himself in only boxers. I was about to get out of the pool when I felt him pull me down and to him. He pushed me against him and started kissing me once more. This time I didn't push away. I felt his tongue beg for entrance. I granted his request and felt his tongue wonder my mouth. His hand slowly made its way to my back. He pulled on the string of my bikini top and undid the bottom. He then moved his hand to my neck and did the same. He grabbed my top and threw it somewhere on the cement. His lips moved down my neck onto my shoulder. His hand gently massaged my right breast, while his mouth moved down to left breast.

"Chad," I moaned. He gave the same treatment to the opposite breast. His hands went down and took off my bikini bottom. He threw it somewhere near my chair. I reached down and did the same with his boxers. He cornered me to the wall of the pool and positioned himself. He thrusted into me, going at a slow pace. He quickened his pace bringing my legs around his waist. He grabbed my ass and squeezed it.

"Fuck Sonny." He thrusted into me slowing down. I got frustrated. He quickened it again. "Be my girlfriend Sonny."

"No." He thrusted into me a few more times until I reached my orgasm. I rode it off. He slipped out of me and rested his forehead on mine.

"Why?" I shrugged. I got out and wrapped myself in a towel. "Wait, I didn't have a condom." He looked worried.

"Don't worry, I've been on birth control." He sighed in relief. I grabbed another towel for him and threw it at him. I put my white cover-up on and grabbed my soaked bikini in hand. He got out and grabbed his soaked clothes too. We walked up to my room. I knelt down underneath my bed and grabbed some guy clothes for chad to wear. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Why do you have those?" He took them from my hand. I grabbed some of my clothes ready to go take a shower.

"They were my dad's. He was a very fashionable men for his age. Looks like the clothes you wear." He smiled. I did too. I went inside the bathroom and took a quick shower. Chad went after me. He came back out with my dad's clothes. I smiled at the memories. "Do you want to watch a movie?" He nodded. We went downstairs to the family room and started watching _**The Ring**_. It was a big mistake watching the movie in the family room because after a few minutes my mom entered with the same guy she was kissing the other day doing the same thing. She didn't see me I guess 'cause she went upstairs to her room. I looked down embarrassed and ashamed. I was on the verge of tears and I guess Chad saw that because he wrapped me in a warm embrace.

"Sonny, Can I spend the night her, with you?" I wanted to say no, but I also wanted to spend the night wrapped in his arms. I shook my head. "it was a rhetorical question, Sonshine. I am going to stay." He kissed the top of my head. We walked up the stairs to my room and locked it. I changed into my pj's and Chad just took off all his clothes leaving him in his boxers. I walked over to the bed which Chad was already on. I got under the covers and turned the light off. Chad wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head in his toned chest. I slept in peace that night, for about 10 minutes. I woke up after that. I removed everything out of my mind and only thought of Chad. My mind then drifted to the first and only time I had cut myself. I was eleven. I remembered it felt good. I shook that thought out of my head and went back to sleep. Thinking…

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? I decided to continue(thanks to y'all). Well for now. I had to rush this a bit because I'm babysitting and the little girl I'm babysitting just woke up so yeah. I have to take care of her. Thanks for reading. REVIEW. Bye.<strong>

**Xoxo Liz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sonny POV**

I woke up on Chad's chest. It was warm and felt great. I opened my eyes and sat up, removing myself from him. I felt Chad stir and soon his eyes were opened too. His head was placed on my lap, seconds later. I caressed his soft hair. He took my hand in his and kissed it, closing his eyes.

"Sonshine, be my girlfriend, please." He opened his eyes and looked in mine. I didn't know the answer. I was confused.

"Mm, ask me again in an hour." I smiled and he nodded, tracing patterns on my arm. I leaned down and planted a quick peck on his lips. "Do you want to take a shower?" He nodded. "Ok, well you go first. I'll take my shower after you." He pouted.

"Why can't we take one together?" I chuckled.

"Because I actually want to clean myself, not have sex." He chuckled and got up.

"Fine." He grabbed a towel from my chair. "Do you have any other clothes I can wear for today?" I got off my bed and pulled the box out. I pulled out some clothes for him to wear and threw them at him.

"Wow, babe, do you have a whole wardrobe in there."

"Shut up." I chuckled. He walked inside the bathroom. I began to make my bed. Soon I heard water start to spray. I hurried and got my clothes ready and tidied up the room. Guys take fast showers. I finished just in time, as he came out. I grabbed my clothes and walked towards the bathroom for my shower. He stopped me before I could close the door. I put my clothes down and turned to him.

"Kiss me." I nodded and leaned in and gave him a soft, sweet kiss. I pulled away smiling and closed the door. I got in the shower and got cleaned. For the first time I didn't think, I just cleaned myself. After I was done, I got dressed. I put on dark blue skinney jeans with a light blue tank top. I put on black heels and a black jacket. I rolled the sleeves up. I added a bit of makeup and a simple silver necklace. I went out and put my phone, keys, and wallet in my black bag. I guess Chad took his stuff with him downstairs, since his stuff wasn't here. I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Something smelt good. I walked in to find Chad serving breakfast for two. I was shocked. I didn't know Chad could cook.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." He walked over to me and hugged me. Once he pulled apart, he pulled me towards the table and sat me down. He placed my plate in front and sat down opposite of me. We began to eat. It was delicious. He made eggs and a fruit salad, followed by some homemade waffles and a muffin. I didn't even know we owned this kind of food. We finished eating and cleaned the table. As I put my plate in the sink, I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I turned around and came face to face with Chad. He leaned in and kissed my lips. We pulled apart and he removed my bangs from my face.

"You told me to ask you in an hour so here it goes. Sonny, will you be my girlfriend?" I bit my lip. I thought about it for a bit. Chad is the only one who loves me right now. Everybody in this world hates me. Chad makes me feel safe, but I also don't want him to break my heart. I guess a risk is worth taking.

"Yes." I Whispered.

"What?" He asked smiling.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend." I smiled. He hugged my tightly. I pulled away a bit and kissed him. It was a passionate kiss. My hands tangled in his hair. His hands massaged my side, making its way to my ass. He squeezed it lightly, making me giggle. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. My hand left his hair and rested on his neck. We soon pulled away for air, but he didn't stop there. He kissed my neck, sucking on a few spots along the way. I moaned. I reached for the hem of his shirt and brought it over his head, taking it off. I ran my hands along his toned chest. Damn. It felt good.

"Chad." I breathed out. My shirt was soon removed along with my pants. I unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down. We were lying down on the kitchen floor by now. I removed his boxers, kissing his jaw. "Chad. I need you." I stroked his member.

"I need you too baby." He took my panties off and pushed inside of me, thrusting in and out, not even waiting for me to get used to his size. I moaned in ecstasy. Fuck, he was good.

"Faster." He picked up his speed. "Mmm, Chad." I couldn't take it anymore. I was gonna cum.

"Sonny." With a few more thrusts, I came and so did he. We rode off our high. He pulled away and helped me stand up. We dressed ourselves again. He came from behind and planted a soft kiss on my neck. "Want to go to the mall? I'll buy you anything you want." I chuckled.

"Sure." I grabbed my purse and we walked to the front door. We w2alked out, locking the door and headed for his car. Once we got in, we drove off. The car drive was silent, but comfortable. We finally got to the mall. Chad opened the door of the car for me.

"Thank you." I said as I got out of the car. We went inside the mall.

"So Sonshine, What store do you want to go in first?"

"Ummm, let's go inside Macy's, since we're here already." He chuckled. We went up the escalators to the women clothing floor. I picked out a few shirts and dresses, or should I say I picked out a few shirts while Chad picked out the dresses. We walked to the dressing room. I tried the shirts on first. They looked good. Then came the dresses. All I can say was that they were all short. I guess Chad got much enjoyment, since his eyes widened every time he saw me. I ended up buying 3 of the shirts I picked out and 4 dresses Chad picked out, after much persuasion .We continued shopping. My favorite store we went into was Forever 21. We were now in the food court sitting down, eating Panda Express. Suddenly a high-pitched voice was heard.

"Chaddy." Oh no. I thought I would never have to see her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey. So I got bored and decided to write this Chapter. I already updated my other story so I didn't have much to do. Yeah so I hope you liked it. It was kinda short and was quickened, but I had to do that for a reason. Well…<strong>

**Whatya think? Liked? Hated? Well, bye :)**

**REVIEW**

**Xoxo liz**


	8. Chapter 8

**READ A/N AT BOTTOM! IMPORTANT**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny POV <strong>

"Chaddy." I groaned inwardly. I watched as Chad got up and smiled, extending his arms wide for a hug. It felt like everything was in slow motion. I watched as he smiled and hugged my worst enemy. I honestly never thought I'd see her again. I thought I was rid of her after moving here. But I guess I was wrong… I snapped back to reality. They stopped hugging, but Chad still had her arm around _her_. I put on my confused expression but kept the hatred hidden.

"Sonny, this is Portlyn, my sister." My eyes widened. _What the fuck? _I panicked. It couldn't be true, no. He said he only had one brother. "Portlyn, this is Sonny, my girlfriend." She put on her fake smiled, which covered her disgust and evil stare towards me. I gulped.

"Nice to meet you." She held out her hand for me to shake. _She's acting like she never met me before… _I hesitated but took her hand and shook it. I could see Chad smile from the corner of my eyes.

"N-Nice to meet you too." She smirked. I turned to look at Chad. He walked in between us and put his arm around both of us.

"Aww, look at that. My girlfriend and sister barely met and they're getting along already." Portlyn chuckled. I stayed silent. I need to get out of here. I removed Chad's arm from my shoulder.

"I should get going." I walked over to my chair and took my bags. There were only like four or five bags since I put the smaller bags inside the bigger ones.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked. I grabbed my stuff and turned to look at him. Portlyn stood behind him with an evil smirk. She knew exactly what she was causing.

"I need to get home and study maybe even think, if I made the right decision this morning." His eyes widened as he caught on to what I meant. I walked past him and stopped by Portlyn. "Nice to meet you." I plastered a fake smile on my face. And with that I walked away. I was pissed.

* * *

><p>I was in my room eating some ice cream while watching a movie. It was about 5 at night. It still wasn't dark outside due to the fact it was spring and almost summer, meaning school's almost over and my birthday's coming up. I haven't celebrated my birthday in a while, and I'm not going to start any time soon. I really don't get the concept of having a huge party, like most kids here do. Hanging out with friends for the day would be fine, the only problem is, I don't really like anybody here, well except Christine, so I'll probably hang out with her. And then theres also Chad, but he's another story.<p>

I sighed and got up. I turned off the tv and walked down to the kitchen with my finished cup of ice cream in hand. I put it in the sink along with my spoon and washed them. I walked over to the fridge and took out a water bottle. I walked out to the living room. On the wall was a mirror. I walked up to it and looked at myself. I had no makeup on and my hair was in a bun. My lips were reddish and cold, due to my ice cream.

I heard someone knock on the door, so I went up to it. I looked in the peep hole and saw Chad. I sighed, _Should I open it? _He knocked again and I opened the door halfway.

"Hey." I said.

I didn't sound mad, nor happy. I just sounded normal, with a slight of confusion in my voice.

"Hey, can I come in?"

I hesitated and looked behind me, at the visible clock that hung on the wall. I turned back to him.

"Sure."

He sighed and walked in. I closed the door behind him and twisted the cap of my water bottle. I drank some water, before turning to Chad.

"What are you doing here?"

He walked closer to me and put his hands on my hips. He leaned his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes. I was getting lost in his beautiful blue eyes, when I remembered. I was supposed to be mad at him. I pulled my forehead away, with my hands resting at my side.

"I need to talk to you?"

"About?"

"Portlyn." He didn't know, did he?

"What about her?"

He sighed and looked up the stairs.

"Lets go up to your room first."

I nodded and we walked to my room. He tried holding my hand, but I quickly removed it from his grasp whenever he wanted to. He sighed and put his hand, gently, on my back. We finally got to my room and I opened the door. We both walked in and he shut the door behind him, locking it. I sat down on my bed, hugging my pillow.

"Look Sonny, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Portlyn."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"We barely started dating." I scoffed.

"Yes, but we've known each other for more than 2 days. I told you everything about my life and you just lie to me. I mean seriously. DO I even know you?"

"I didn't think it was important Sunshine. I haven't seen her in years and I didn't know she was coming today. My mom barely told me this morning." He sat down on the bed, next to me. I moved away. He sighed.

"Well you thought wrong Chad."

"Why is it affecting you so much? I thought you liked her."

"I barely know her." I lied. "I'm not going to judge her now."

"Then you to should hang out."

"No!" I said a little too quickly.

"Why not?"

"Because it would be kind of weird being the friend of my boyfriend." His face lit up with hope. "Or ex-boyfriend." He frowned once more.

"No it wouldn't baby." He moved near me. "Come on Sonny. Please, for me."

"No, Chad."

"Please?" He screeched out. I shook my head.

"No, and say it one more time and I'm kicking you out of my house."

"You're not strong enough."

"True, but I can just call the police, saying you're molesting me." He raised his eyebrow.

"You're kidding right?" I shook my head. "Fine, but at least forgive me. We barely got back together yesterday, or started our relationship, I don't know, but I don't want it to end this quickly for something stupid." I looked at him.

"Our relationship started yesterday, not continued."

"So, it's it still continuing?" He looked like a cute little boy filled with hope. I chuckled.

"Yes." He hugged me tightly and lifted me from the ground. I chuckled. He spun me around and laid me on my bed. I smiled and closed his eyes. He hovered over me, letting his soft forehead touch mine. I cupped his neck with one hand, while the other wrapped around his forearm. He closed the small gap between us and gave me soft leisurely kiss. I kissed back. I felt in bliss. He ran his hand up and down my curves. I smiled into the kiss and so did he. _I definitely had feelings for this boy._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hey guys Im SOOO sorryy I haven't updated this story in such a long time. I feel really bad. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to improve on my chapter length and writing. I hope you guys forgive me! Well, I'll try to update this story more often, but I will have to put a condition.**

**For right now, since i haven't updated in a while : 6 reviews = UPDATE.**

**I'm sorry guys, but I need to know if you guys are still interested in this story. If you guys are then I'll keep writing, if not, then I'll probably take it down, your choice :).**

**Well…REVIEW for chapter 9! xx**

**~Liz~**


	9. Chapter 9

******Hey guys! Well here's my update as promised. PLEASE read the Author's note at the Bottom!it's important. Well ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny POV<strong>

A couple weeks passed by, getting closer and closer to my birthday and the last day of school. My birthday is on May 26 while graduation is on May 24. Prom already passed last week. It was nice but Portlyn came along. She took Chad away from me the whole day and the after party wasn't that good. As for college, I decided to take a year break. I haven't decided what I want to do with my life yet.

I walked out of school and headed to my car. Everybody was so excited for their Friday night plans. I was just going to go home and relax. _Damn I spend a lot of time home. _Well it's my escape from bitchy Portlyn and her plan to make my life miserable, again. I didn't even let Chad drive me to school today. I told him I was sick and I wasn't going to go, but I did and I ignored him for the rest of the day.

I unlocked my car and put my bag down in the passenger seat. I was about to get in when I heard someone call my name. I turned towards the direction in which the voice was coming from and saw Chad jogging towards me. He was wearing a tight blue t-shirt with dark jeans and converse. He looked good.

"Hey Sonshine." I smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey."

"I thought you said you were sick?"

"I was buy I decided to come to school anyways since I was feeling better." I leaned against my car. He grabbed my hips and lopped his fingers into my belt loops.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better."

He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled through the kiss and cupped his neck.

"Chad?" Portlyn yelled.

We pulled away. He turned towards her.

"What?"

"Are we leaving yet?" He nodded and turned back to me. I sighed.

"What to come over?" I shook my head.

"No, thank you."

"Why?" he pouted. I chuckled.

"Why should I?"

"Because you've been ignoring me all day, and we haven't spent any alone time together." I scoffed.

"I haven't been ignoring you." He nodded.

"Yeah you have." I sighed.

"Well remember, I'm sick."

"Not anymore." I groaned.

"I don't want to go."

"Come on baby, please. We can go to my room and do _stuff_." I raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of _stuff_?" he smirked and slowly removed my hair from the left side of my neck.

"Well..."

He dug his head into my neck. His hot breathe was on my neck. I shivered at the feeling. He slowly planted a kiss on my neck, biting it softly. He made a trail of kisses to my ear.

"We can watch a movie, or go swimming, or anything else your little heart desires, Sweetie." I closed my eyes as he nibbled on my neck.

"What about Portlyn?"

"I'll lock the doors."

"She'll hear us."

"All rooms are sound proof." Damn he had all the answers.

"What if I'm still sick?" I knew that was very unlikely, since I wasn't sick in the first place, but you never know...

"I'll take the risk."

I sighed out of pleasure as he sucked on my neck. His lips felt soft against my skin. His right hand drew circles against my hip. I closed my eyes anxious of more. I was in pure bliss. My lonely lips searched for his. He detached his lips from my neck and placed them on my lips. They molded together perfectly. I let out a soft quiet moan. He smirked. His tongue ran along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gladly have it to him. Overwhelmed by pleasure, I didn't want to fight, so I just let him explore my mouth.

"Chaddy!" We pulled away. I groaned. Our breathing was uneven.

"Yeah?" Chad yelled out to Portlyn.

"I wanna go home." She looked pissed. I smirked.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll be there in a minute."

He turned towards me once more. His lips attacked mine once more.

"So are you coming over?" He said in between the kiss. I pulled away and gave him a quick peck.

"We'll see, I have to go home first though." He nodded.

"Bring extra clothes, and a bathing suit. You're staying over." I chuckled.

"Ok. now I think you should go before Porltyn gets anymore pissed." He chuckled and shrugged.

"I'll see you later." I nodded.

He gave me one last kiss before he turned away and jogged to his car, where an angry Portlyn was awaiting him. I smiled and got in my car. I started the engine and turned on the radio. Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift was on. I smiled and sang to it for the rest of the ride home.

* * *

><p>I got home and dropped my bag on my bed. I grabbed a hair tie and tied my hair in a messy bun. I walked over to my closet and grabbed another brown bag. I grabbed my black bikini, along with a few clothing items. I grabbed my sandals and some makeup. I put them in my bag. I grabbed my phone and wallet out of my school bag and put them in the other bag, along with my charger. I put my small lotion and body spray from Victoria Secret in there too. I grabbed my birth control pills and put two in a little box and into my bag. I finished packing my bag and sighed. I heard a knock on the door and went to open it. It was my mother.<p>

"Hey."

"What do you want?" she shrugged. She looked different.

"Hang out with my daughter."

"He dumped you didn't he?" she looked at me confused.

"That dude you were fucking." A wave of quilt hit her and she looked down.

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"Look Sonny, I'm really sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done to hurt you. I know I haven't been the best mom but you have to understand how hard it is for me. You're young and beautiful. You can get whatever guy you want and have him fall in love with you in a snap of your fingers. I'm not. I'm older now and not having your dad with me hurts. I feel lonely. I thought maybe I could start fresh with him, but you know how guys are. They only want sex. I know I've made a lot of mistakes, but please forgive me Sonny. You're the only family I have left." I looked at her. She really meant it. I understood her perfectly.

"Mom you are beautiful. You just have to wait for that right person. He'll come. Don't go around throwing yourself at guys. Have patience." she nodded. "And I forgive you." she smiled widely and hugged me. I hugged back.

"Thank you" She whispered. I smiled. We pulled apart. Her eyes wondered to my bag.

"Where are you going?"

"Sleepover at Chad's."

"Your boyfriend?" I nodded.

"Yup." she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you using protection?" I nodded and showed her the birth control box near my dresser.

"Good girl. Have fun." I nodded. She walked off to get room and I closed the door. I was happy. I got my mommy back and I'm about to go spend an amazing weekend at my boyfriend's. I put my bag on the chair in my room and sat down on my bed. I was still turned on from my make out session with Chad. I lay down and smiled, closing my eyes. I gently touched my lips remembering his kiss. His soft, sweet lips on mine. They were amazing and perfect in every possible way, just like him. That's why I love him.

My eyes widened. Did I just say love? I replayed what I had just said in my head.

Yup I did.

_Shit,_ I'm in love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Well Hey guys! Guess What? School's over! I'm so happy. Today is the first day of summer vacation. I woke up early so I decided to finish this chapter, since I did promise you guys an update today.**

**Well, I'll be updating more often, BUT I'm moving sometime in the first two or three weeks of June. So there will be a period I won't be able to update, but I'll keep on writing.**

**And so now that's it's summer what will determine when I update is how many reviews I get. :P**

**And for 'Our Life' I won't update that until either tomorrow or really late today. I haven't finished that chapter.**

**Well, What will happen next? Well what do you think? ;D**

**Well bye! Have a nice day and don't forget…**

**REVIEW!**

**Xoxo liz**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Rea. AN at bottom please!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sonny POV<strong>_  
>I got in my car and double checked that I had what I needed. I started to head for Chad's house, but I stopped at a nearby park. I felt a bit of doubt. Should I go, or not? I didn't feel like taking any of Portlyn's insults today, but I wanted to be with Chad. I made sure I had my keys in my bag, and started my car again. I would go, but if I got annoyed I'd head back home.<br>I parked in front of Chad's house. I grabbed my bag and locked my car. I walked up to the door and rang the door bell. Almost immediately, Chad opened the door. He quickly wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in to a kiss. I chuckled.  
>"Well hello to you too."<br>He pulled me into his house and closed the door. I walked inside and sat on the arm of the couch while setting my bag down on the couch. Chad walked to me and rested his hands on my waist.  
>"I'm glad you came."<br>"Hmm." I planted a soft kiss on his lips.  
>"Lets go up to my room."<br>"Okay."  
>I grabbed my bag and we walked up the stairs into his room.<br>"Where's Portlyn?"  
>"She's with my mom shopping."<br>I felt ten times better right there. I dropped my bag on a chair and walked slowly to him.  
>"Hmm... Well you know what we should do ?" I reached him and ran my hand along his cheek down to his neck and chest.<br>"What?"  
>"We should go... Swimming!" I walked to my bag and grabbed my bikini. I heard him scoff.<br>"You can't do that Sonshine!"  
>"Do what" I asked innocently. I began removing my clothes. His eyes were on me the whole time.<br>"Tease me like that."  
>"I don't know what your talking about." I was in nothing but my bra and panties. I brought my hair to the front and unhooked my bra. I slipped the straps off my shoulders and dropped it to the ground. My hair covered my breasts. I looked at Chad and saw him staring wide eyed. Our eyes met and I knew he wanted me to remove my hair, but I stayed firm. Still staring at him, I grabbed my bikini top, and put it on. I turned around so my back was facing him and took my panties off, and putting my bikini bottom on. I turned back to him and brought my hair to one side. I cocked my head a little.<br>"What are you staring at Chaddy? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" He snapped out of his daze and I giggled. He came closer and kissed me. I chuckled and he slapped my ass. I gasped.  
>"How mean." He laughed.<br>"Not as mean as you baby, but don't worry. Ill get back at you soon."  
>"Sure you will, now go get ready. Ill meet you at the pool." I grabbed my towel and untangled myself from Chad. I walked out of the room and went outside to the pool. It was hot outside and the sun shone brightly. I laid on one of the chairs and closed my eyes. I felt relaxed, something I hadn't felt in a while.<br>A little while later, I felt someone get on top of me. I opened my eyes and saw Chad shirtless getting comfortable on top of me.  
>"Hey Beautiful." I blushed.<br>"Hey handsome."  
>His hand caressed my thigh while the other held my back. He leaned down and I met up with him halfway to a kiss. It was soft and sweet at first soon became passionate and rough. I pulled him closer. It felt hotter now. I needed to cool downs<br>"Lets. Get. In. The. Pool." I said between kisses. He picked me up and walked to the pool. Going down the steps. We eventually made it fully in. I detached myself from him and went under the water. I loved the feeling of the water against my body. I went up to the surface to find Chad smiling at me.  
>"What?"<br>"What, what?"  
>"Why are you staring at me like that?" He cupped my chin and ran his thumb along my bottom lip.<br>"You're just so beautiful. It's hard not to stare." My heart melted as I heard these words. I couldn't help it. I pushed myself against him and kissed him with all my might. He wrapped his arms around me and pushed me against the side of the pool. My legs instantaneously wrapped around his waist. I wanted him closer. I needed him closer. I pushed his shorts off and unwrapped my legs. He took them off and then took off my bikini bottom. I brought him back into a kiss as he untied my bikini top. He through it in the cement floor with the rest if our clothes. His hand came up and caressed my breast. His lips left mine and went down to my nipple, sucking on it. I moaned in pleasure.  
>"Chad.."<br>"Yes baby." He bit down. Ooo...  
>"I need you." I reached down to his erection and stroked it. I hear him moan.<br>"I need you too." He broke the kiss and fixed himself at my entrance. He slowly entered me. We both moaned in pleasure. He wasted no time ad quickened his pace. I moaned in pleasure. Soon we both were riding off our climaxes. Thank God for birth control.  
>"That was amazing."<br>"And that was only the beginning." He wiggled his eyebrows. I chuckled.  
>"Wow, then I'm really looking forward to the rest of the day."<br>He pulled out from me and I held on to the end of the pool. I was still a little weak. I got out if the pool after Chad did and put on my bikini again. I say on the edge if the pool, while Chad swam around for a couple of minutes until I joined him again.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys! So I just realized it's been a year since I've updated a story. Sorry.. Its been a busy year, <strong>

**I'm really sorry if this chapter sucks. I wrote this pretty fast. Without editing it. But hopefully, ill have more time for Better writing. But here's the chapter as promised. Any ideas? **

**5 reviews = update **

**next chapter coming soon... **

**REVIEW**

**xoxo Liz **


	11. Authors Note: I'm Back!

**Hello my Dears ! **

**I have missed you guess very very much ! I have a lot explaining to do I see. Okay soooo lets just say High school is stressful haha plus family problems, 2 more years of high school then I'm done , then what am I gonna do with my life ? I dunno. .**

**okay sooo my brother broke my laptop like legit , it's falling to pieces. So I didn't have access to a personal computer till well now I guess because I got a new one ! And I love it . Meaning if you guys are still interested in this story and my other one, I will continue. I believe that my writing has gotta a lot better (it saves my grades in Ap classes). I'd love to share my style of writing with you guys once more! I'll try not to suck I promise! Haha :D**

**okay soooo if you're still interested in this story and my other one pleaaaaaase REVIEW and tell me because I need support and motivation to be honest. I have some motivation right now but I don't want it to die you know ? Well loves please tell me your thoughts, I lOve to hear them! You can also send me a personal message if you'd like (:**

**Be my friend? (: (I'm lonely) my two best friends just moved away ):**

**•I've also started a website with my friend. It's still in progress but if to want to take a look at it and give us feedback we'd love your help ! Just tell me so I can post a link of it!**

**I also have an ask .fm thing , do you guys want it ? You'll get to know more about me ! And you can remind me to post too haha, and maybe see my face o: I don't think you guys have hmmmmm.. Well I'm going to go for now, I'm off to write ! (; ... Or sleep because it's 4 am. Oopsies...**

**pleaaaase REVIEW ! **

**More reviews = faster posts (in a week or less(;)**

**Love you guys and thanks for everything!**

**~Liz**


End file.
